Vice Captain
: "It would be a lie to say that I didn't. But the fact is that nobody ever came forward to help. At least, the lord of the land where my village was did not pay for adventurers to help us." ::— Unnamed Vice Captain to Gazef Stronoff. Vice Captain (王国戦士副長) is Gazef Stronoff's second-in-command in the Warrior Troop of the Re-Estize Kingdom. In contrast to his superior, he has a more cynical view of the declining situation of the Kingdom. Appearance The Vice Captain is described as a young man with ordinary features, has brown hair and brown eyes, and he wears chainmail. Personality The Vice Captain has a logical mindset, as he was able to deduce the true intentions of the Imperial Knights' target. He also has an unbridled hatred towards nobility for their petty actions involving the commoners in their schemes for power. Background The Vice Captain was of common birth, much like the Warrior-Captain. In admiration of Gazef, he enlisted himself into the Warrior Troop. Chronology The Undead King Arc The Vice Captain, alongside Gazef Stronoff and the Warrior Troop, were sent out to the border between the Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire to investigate rumors of Imperial Knights sacking multiple frontier villages. Finding six survivors at a ransacked village, Gazef ordered him to escort them to E-Rantel to which he objects, stating that they should all retreat to the fortress city, as the attack at Carne Village will be most likely be an ambush set up by the imperial knights to lure the Warrior Captain in for the assassination kill. He is however reminded by Gazef's determination to rescue the helpless that they too have once lived in villages and could empathize with the feelings of those villagers at the mercy of constant danger. He relents and offers to lead the men to save Carne Village but is rejected and ordered to escort the survivors to E-Rantel.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc During the massacre, he persuades King Ramposa III to retreat back to E-Rantel and plans a counterattack. He orders the warriors to carry their king in full retreat back to the city of E-Rantel while he, Climb and Brain Unglaus acted as decoys to distract the Dark Young and buy some time for the King to make his escape.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 4: Massacre Abilities and Powers As the Vice Captain of the Warrior Troop, he is the second in command of Gazef Stronoff. Relationships Gazef Stronoff The Vice Captain admired Gazef Stronoff and became his second in command of the Warrior Troop. He considered him as the strongest warrior of the Kingdom and Gazef's life was the most valuable life in the Kingdom, more valuable than simple villagers' lives. Trivia * In the Manga, the vice captain is with Gazef during their journey to Carne Village. * In the Anime, the vice captain appears after Gazef's sparring session with Climb, having overseen the fight, and talked with him about the implications being seen would have had and about the boy's background. Quotes * (To Gazef): "Warrior-Captain! You should know by now that this is a trap. The timing of the attack came too close to our arrival at E-Rantel to be anything but a coincidence. Their ruthless actions were only committed after we arrived, and the reason why they did not kill everyone was in order to use them as bait for a trap." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Wicekapitan Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Captains Category:Fighters Category:Warrior Troop Category:Royal Army Category:Re-Estize Kingdom